batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (1989 film)/Gallery
Publicity photos Batmobile photoshoot by Murray Close Batmobile_89_-_4.jpg| Batman-1989-04-g.jpg| Keaton_batman_(2).jpg Batman_1989_-_Batman_and_the_Batmobile.jpg Batman-1989-06-g.jpg Batman_1989_-_Batman_and_the_Batmobile.png REXusa.jpg Keatonmobile1.jpg Telegraphukrex.jpg Batmobile_89_-_2.jpg Keatonmobile2.jpg|Tim Burton and Anton Furst Batmobile_Keaton.jpg Herb Ritts photoshoot, October 14th, 1988 1989Batsuit5.jpg 11948656784107.jpg 11948657800536.jpg 1989Batsuit13.jpg Ritts1988.jpg 1989Batsuit15.jpg 1989Batsuit3.jpg Ritts Batman Grapple Gun.png 1989Batsuit8.jpg 1989Batsuit2.jpg 1989Batsuit6.jpg 1989Batsuit9.jpg 1989Batsuit1.jpg 11947936809955.jpg| 1989BatmanJoker8.jpg 11948657065006.jpg 11948651931498.jpg 1989BatmanJoker7.jpg 1989BatmanJoker9.jpg| 11948658984804.jpg| 1989BatmanJoker2.jpg Nicholson_joker.jpg 11988073031163.jpg 11947935793484.jpg ReevzCrop.jpg 11947945118635.jpg 11948658185536.jpg Batman_1989_-_The_Joker.jpg| Jack_the_Joker.jpeg 11948650880010.jpg| 11947938090552.jpg 11948650649385.jpg Jack Nicholson As The Joker.jpg| 11974619935059.jpg Batman-1989-9.jpg Joker_Studio.jpg 11948652724406.jpg 11948657975330.jpg 1989BatmanJoker3.jpg 1989BatmanJoker4.jpg 1989BatmanJoker5.jpg 11988080380250.jpg 11988079822983.jpg 1989Batsuit10.jpg 1989Batsuit7.jpg Herb Ritts Batmobile.jpg William Todd-Jones batsuit wrangler.jpg Ritts Batmobile.png In-costume on set portraits Armor Collection.png KeatonPromo.jpg Jack Nicholson as Napier.jpg Batman 1989 - Jack Napier.jpg Vicki Vale and Bruce Wayne.jpg Vicki and Bruce.jpg VickiValeKimBasinger1.jpg Batman 1989 - Vicki Vale 2.jpg Bat891cd.jpg Jack is dead my friend.png Joker is Born (1989).jpg Www-joker03-plain.jpg Batman 1989 - The Joker 2.jpg Batcomputer 2.jpg 1194863742.jpg Batman1989 zps8e5fbd54 (1).jpg Batman-1989-12-g.jpg Joker_Dollars.jpg Joker_festival.jpg BillyDeePoster.jpg Billy Dee Williams.png Pat-hingle-commissioner-gordon-1.jpg Batman 1989 - Alfred.jpg AliciaStill.png Masked Alicia.jpg Vicki and Bruce 2.jpg Production stills Batman_1989_-_The_Batman_2.jpg MichaelKeatonBatman1.jpg 1989 Michael Keaton Batsuit Rooftop.jpg ImBatmanStill.jpg Gordon in Batman 89.png Jack and Alicia.jpg Wuhl as Knox 2.jpg 08_batman_1989.jpg batmankeaton1.jpg BatmanNapier.jpg| Batman-1989-01-g.jpg Alicia.jpg Tumblr m196euWDip1r78zfao1 500.jpg Batman-04.jpg kim_basinger9.jpg Joker Mob Meeting.jpg Uncle Bingo.jpg ShipEmAllStill.jpg Put on a happy face.jpg 069.jpg 64.jpg Bruce-wayne.jpg Kim Basinger as Vicki Vale.jpg Batman-1989-16-g.jpg Alicia Hunt.png JokerMelting.png FlugelheimJoker.png Batman_1989_-_Museum_Crash.jpg Kim-basinger-batman.jpg Batman-1989-18-g.jpg PromoPhoto.jpg ScreenKeatonmobile7.jpg Batman and Vicki Vale.jpg batman-keaton.jpg Batman-1989-17-g.jpg Batmobile 89.jpg michael_keaton8.jpg LotsOfSpace.jpg BrucePhoto.jpg JokerBlue.png Bruce.png Batman 1989 - Vicki in a jam! - 2.jpg Batmobile 89 - 3.jpg Batmobile axis.jpg KeatonmobileExplosion.jpg Joker 200.jpg Kinopoisk-ru-batman-1386956.jpg Joker_festival_2.jpg Joker_dance.jpg EvilLaugh.jpg Joker Batwing.jpg Batman-1989-11-g.jpg Dave Lea Batman.png Michael Keaton as Batman (1989).jpg Batman_1989_-_The_Batman.jpg Dance with the Devil.jpg Joker and Vicki.jpg Batman-1989-batman-confronts-the-joker.jpg| JokerStill.jpg 12376776193949.jpg Joker belfry escape.png 1989 WB Batsignal.png 1989BehindtheScenes3.jpg 89-1-1-1.jpg 11964145460917.jpg KeatonDouble.jpg Batman 1989 - The Joker at the Museum.jpg Basinger_keaton.jpg Reevz.jpg Batman_1989_-_Cathedral_Batman.jpg Batman-1989.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-17-14h39m17s239.png Screen captures BatmanTitle.jpg BatmanKeaton)1.jpg MichaelKeatonBatman5.jpg BatmanKeaton2.jpg Vicky.png jack_nicholson_as_the_joker_wallpaper_-_800x600.jpg Jack Napier (JN) and Batman.jpg 014.jpg Joker_(1989)_3.jpg 000587.jpg JackNicholsonJoker-1.png snapshot20090103185002.jpg 016.jpg WonderfulToys.jpg joker_jack_nicholson.jpg Btmn 0817.jpg BMBatcave3.jpg Btmn 0855.jpg Jack Napier.jpg| Youngnapier.jpg jack-nicholson-batman.jpg Screen1989Batwing2.jpg Screen1989Batwing3.jpg Batman 1989 - Joker Goons.jpg Batman 1989 - Joker Goons R.jpg Screen1989Batwing5.jpg 600px-Batman-JokerRevolver3.JPG BlackGoon.jpg Joker death.jpg Bat 100.jpg Behind the Scenes Pre-production furstpromo.jpg furstpromo2.jpg 1989Batsuit14.jpg 1989Batsuit18.jpg 1989Batsuit19.jpg 1989Batsuit17.jpg Shortcar.jpg Cetcon.jpg Filming Burtonwalks.jpg EngelenKnox.jpg Burton and Nicholson 3.jpg Burton and Nicholson 5.jpg AxisShoot.jpg Tb89.jpg Burton and Nicholson 7.jpg Burton 1988.png Tb892.jpg JackTim.jpg Batman-1989-25-g.jpg Flugelheim exterior.jpg Paradeshoot.jpg File:1989BehindtheScenes7.jpg File:beggandbatwing.jpg Batmobile pinewood.jpg Gotham Diner.jpg Batman-BTS.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_1989.jpg 1989Batsuit16.jpg 79091 full.jpg petermac.jpg 8591917_gal.jpg Dave Lea.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes2.jpg Tim Burton Batman.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes9.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes8.jpg 1989Batsuit4.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage_10.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage_7.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes6.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage_8.jpg 12028242442646.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage_9.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes4.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes15.jpg BATMAN-18.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes22.jpg BATMAN-17.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes24.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-17-14h29m52s221.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-17-14h30m05s101.png BurtonKeaton.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes23ToddJones.jpg Keaton_and_Burton_backstage_5.jpg Keaton, Nicholson and Burton.jpg Sean McCabe.jpg Minatures Derek Meddings.jpg Paul Wilson.jpg 1989BehindtheScenes16.jpg File:1989BehindtheScenes18.jpg Monarchmodel.jpg lights.jpg File:FragileBatwing.jpg Greg Morgan.jpg Batwing89.jpg Filmingcathmodel.jpg Cathedral towers.jpg File:1989BehindtheScenes11.jpg Concept art Ringwood design.jpg|Bob Ringwood batsuit design Cathedral BatSignal concept.png|David Russell cathedral batsignal conceptual illustration grappling hook.jpg| Speargun.jpg| 1989BatGadgets1.jpg| BatmobileConcept.jpg BatwingConcept.jpg| Julian Caldow Batwing.jpg Axissketch.jpg| Flugelheimsketch.jpg Phelps Flugelheim.jpg Furst Monarch building.jpg Picture6(35).jpg CityHallsketch.jpg Gotham cathedral.jpg| File:FurstBatwingBlueprint.jpg| Key art/logos 1989 logo.png Alt 89 lettering.png OG89.jpg The Batman official logo.jpg 2005 89 Batman logo.jpg| Batmananniversarylogo.jpg Batman 25th anniversary.png Posters Theatrical posters Batman_teaser.jpg 682px-Batman Poster.png JapBATMANoesheet.png|Japanese onesheet Commercial posters SPposter.png Get a load of me poster.png Unused poster art Variant_poster.jpg Unreleased_Poster_1.jpg Unreleased_Poster_2.jpg Unreleased_Poster_3.jpg Unreleased_Poster_4.jpg Unreleased_Poster_5.jpg Batman_1989_-_Unreleased_poster.jpg Unreleased_Poster_6.jpg Chris Achilleos Warner UK poster.png|unused Warner Bros UK and Athena International poster art by Chris Achilleos Unreleased_poster_7.jpg Unreleased_Poster_8.jpg Batmant_pre_poster1_-_2.jpg Batmant_pre_poster2.jpg Batmant_pre_poster3.jpg Batmant_pre_poster4.jpg Batman_1989_-_Unreleased_poster_2.jpg Home Video Batman_posters2.jpg|For many years this was the only cover art to feature character images BatmanDVD.jpg|Anthology dvd cover with a completely new version of the logo JapKeyBATMAN.png|The Japanese Anthology cover art features a photo of the batmobile (flipped incorrectly) Category:Gallery